


Heat

by mechanicalmalware



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicalmalware/pseuds/mechanicalmalware
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo gets injected with a hormone disruptor that sends him into heat. The chosen object of his affections? His hotheaded younger brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

I was on the other side of the roof from my older brother when it happened. We were battling the Shredder and his minions. I looked up from the Foot I was stomping just in time to see Shredder shoot Leo with some kind of dart gun. “Leo!” I bashed my way through the Foot soldiers and bots, just barely managing to catch my blue-masked sibling as he fell unconscious.

“Donnie! Mikey! Leo’s down!” I yelled to my two younger brothers. They nodded and the three of us immediately made a hasty retreat as Mikey threw down a smoke bomb. We drove home as quickly as we could. Leo was unconscious the entire time. I was getting really worried. After telling Master Splinter what had happened, Mikey and I joined Donnie in the lab and all four of us crowded around Leo.

“Will he be okay? What did Shredder inject him with?” I asked, sending my genius brother a nervous glance.

Don’s frown was very serious and he looked down for a few moments before finally answering. “Some kind of hormone stimulator.”

My eye-ridges furrowed. “A hormone stimulant? But what will that do to him?” I asked, sensing that Donatello was holding something back.

“Based on my scan readings, the injection has made him go into heat.”

I blinked blankly for a moment. “Heat? As in reproductive heat? Since when do we go into heat?”

“It looks like the hormones Shredder injected him with signaled his body to revert to baser instincts.”

“Well, how do we fix it?” I asked impatiently.

Don answered plainly. “We can’t fix it.”

I growled. “Come again?”

“We can’t fix it, Raph. All we can do is wait it out.” Don replied evenly.

“Well, what are we supposed to do? He’s in heat, right? So he’ll be…” I let the sentence taper as I stared at Leo’s unconscious form, suddenly finding myself unable to finish it.

“Yes.” Don answered.

I could feel my cheeks getting redder as I asked, “What do we do?”

“Unfortunately, for Leo’s health, and for ours, I think it would be best if one of us…was to…wait out the heat cycle with him in a safe, secluded place, like the farmhouse.”

I stared wide-eyed at Donatello, not sure I read the meaning of his words correctly. “So you’re saying that one of us has to…”

“Hmm.” A deep voice prompted us both to look up at Sensei. “I have long considered that perhaps because you were the only four of your kind there might be…inbreeding. I shall allow you to handle the situation in whatever way you see fit.”

Mikey finally seemed to take it all in and blurted. “So how are we going to decide who does the nasty with Leo?”

Donnie and I both glared at him and he shut up. I turned back to the brainiac. “Donnie, what usually happens during heat?”

He raised an eye-ridge and answered slowly. “Um…well a creature in heat will pursue their desired mate and copulate repeatedly until the heat period is over.”

“You said ‘desired mate’. Does that mean—” I turned my head to look at Leo, but I jumped back a little as I discovered that my blue-masked brother was now awake and sitting up, his face only inches from mine.

“Raphael…” He crooned seductively. I froze as his arms wrapped tightly around me and pulled me in close to him. As soon as he began fingering my sides and rubbing my hips suggestively, I knew what needed to be done.

I looked over at the brainiac and motioned to him behind Leo’s back. Don nodded. He injected Leo with a sedative and I lay the leader down gently. I refused to look my brothers in the eyes. “Looks like Leo made the choice for us. Get him in the party wagon. I’m going to grab a few things.” Before I could leave a hand caught my shoulder.

“Raphael…are you sure about this?” Don asked softly, his eyes gentler than I had seen in a while.

I stared hard at Don, then at Mikey. Then I nodded. “Yeah. We gotta take care of Leo.”

Just as I left the room I heard Mikey mumble: “But’s who’s gonna take care of you?”

* * *

Donnie and Mikey offered to stay with me at the farmhouse until Leo woke up, but I told them to get going. It’s been about an hour since we got here and I can’t seem to soothe the knot in my stomach.

Truth be told, I’m nervous. Of course, I have an idea of what’s going to happen, Donnie informed me about everything down to the slightest detail during the ride up here, but I really don’t know what to expect, or how it will end up. If only the circumstances were different…if only Leo were doing it because…because he was…interested in me that way.

I wish. I’ve been interested in him for a long time. Oh who am I kidding? I’ve loved him for so long…

There was a time I would have screamed from the rooftops to be the object of his affection. But I quickly gave up on that possibility. There is no way that Leonardo would ever love me like that. So I stuffed my feelings away, deep to the back of my heart where they were out of sight and mind. But this situation is bringing everything back.

I jump a little as arms suddenly wrap around me from behind. When I turn around I see Leo stretched out sexily on the bed. I expect him to pounce and take me then and there, but he surprises me and instead leans backwards, showing off the power in his well-toned thighs. _Holy shit, the look in his eyes!_ He looks like a predator. And even though part of me is apprehensive, the majority of me is reflecting Leo’s desire.

Leo barrels into me and we fall off of the bed and onto the floor. I grunt and give him a glare which he answers with a devilish smile. I know that this is still Leo, but the fact that he is being completely driven by animalistic lust makes him feel different, foreign. This is not the Leo I know. This Leo only has one thing in mind.

He pulls my arms behind my back and presses me down. While his left hand holds my wrists, his right dips down to finger my tail and slit. With a groan I drop down and he smirks, smugly.

“Raphael…” He purred. The lust in his voice sends shivers of apprehension down my spine. I look up at him slowly. His grin is so maniacal it makes me shudder. His lips ghost over my cheeks and he murmurs: “You’re mine!”

I braced myself, unsure of what would be coming next. I suddenly remembered some things Don said while we were driving up:

“ _His heat is purely instinctual. You’ll have to be careful that he doesn’t hurt you.”_

_“Leo would never hurt me, Don.”_

_“I know. But this isn’t that Leo. This Leo is going to be completely consumed by the overwhelming desire to reproduce. Of course, he won’t be able to reproduce with you, since you’re both male, but he will probably still have an intense need and drive to achieve…release.”_

_“Get to the point, Don.”_

_“The only thing Leo will be concerned about is reproducing. He isn’t going to care for you the way that a normal bed-partner might. It’s even possible that he will be rough with you. In any case, if you’re still sure you want to go through with this, you need to be ready for anything.”_

_“I have to do it, Don. Someone has to. Leo chose me. And I sure as hell ain’t gonna step aside and leave you or Mikey…in that kind of situation.”_

_“If he hurts you in any way…call me immediately, understand?”_

I was yanked from my thoughts as Leo suddenly yanked me off the bed, still holding my arms behind my back.

“Move!” He grunted, shoving me towards the door of the bedroom.

I slowly did as he asked or, commanded really. He jerked me down the stairs and I blinked dazedly. _Where are we going?_ He stopped me about halfway down the stairs. Apparently, while we were walking he had put the fingers of his right hand in his mouth. He smirked as I watched him pull the fingers out slowly. I could feel heat spreading through my cheeks and lower abdomen with every passing second.

I cried out in shock as he suddenly shoved me down against the stairs, a thick finger unexpectedly thrusting up my ass. I mewled, supporting myself with my arms as he added a second finger. _Shit, it hurts!_ Leo groans as my passage instinctively clenches around his fingers. And the preparation didn’t last long. I whined as he withdrew his fingers, but my breath caught in my chest as I felt the tip of something thick prodding my ass.

I expected his length to come stabbing into me, but I was once again surprised by the fact that, even in heat, Leo was somewhat mindful of my wellbeing. He breached me more slowly than I expected. I gasped. _Holy shit! I feel like I’m being split in to!_ “Fuck! Leo!” I cried, tears of tension gathering at the corners of my eyes as Leo immediately began to thrust. “Oh! Oh! Ooh…shit…ugh…ugh…ugh!” My cheeks grew hot. I couldn’t stop the sounds that were pouring out of my mouth.

My ass felt like it was on fire…but, oh shit, it burnt so good! One of Leo’s hands pressed against my carapace, pushing my shoulders down slightly and then cupping my hips to bring my ass closer as he slid repeatedly in and out of me. My own erection was straining, but I had no extra hand to stroke it with as I approached release. My gut clenched and Leo began pounding into me so hard that our hips slapped together. I was gasping for breath.

“Ah!” I whimpered as my brother struck something inside of me with one particularly deep thrust. He paused and did it again. “Ah!” His teeth closed around the pulse-point on my neck and I hissed, pretty sure he actually drew blood.

“Mine.” He whispered directly into my ear. And suddenly his dick was repeatedly ramming that spot with slapping force.

I shook my head from side to side. _Too much!_ The sensations were too much! _Holy shit!_

My arms gave out and I could no longer support myself, but Leo wasn’t done with me yet. I suddenly realized what Don had meant earlier with the whole ‘the one purpose of heat is to reproduce’ lecture. Leo wasn’t going to slow down until he was done with me. Leo lifted my body, wrapping his arms around my middle, and proceeded to pound into me at a hard, exerting pace. My voice rose in pitch and volume and I began to feel an odd tightening feeling in my abdomen as the pressure built up past my limits.  

“Ah! Ah-ah-oh! Aaaoh! Augh! Ah—aw shit! Ohhhh…ohhh…ooh…ohhhhh!” spilled from my mouth until finally, I felt Leo’s cum squirting out inside of me. My eyes opened wide and I let out a long, low chur. My muscles spasmed out of control as I completely lost it. My chest heaved with the labor of my breath.

The world was spinning. For a few moments I had no idea where I was. Until Leo, his dick still deep inside of me, guided me to bend my legs so that he could turn me around. I whimpered a little at the new angle, slightly surprised that Leo hadn’t pulled out yet. He guided my legs around his waist and wrapped his arms behind my back, pulling me forward and beginning to stand. I wrapped my arms around his neck and made sure that my legs were squeezed tightly around him as he stood up.

“Gah!” I whined in pain a little as my new position pushed his thick dick even deeper inside of me. He carried me up to the top of the stairs where he finally pulled out and set me back on my own two feet. My legs felt like jelly and as he made me bend forward almost though I were trying to touch my toes, I was too physically spent to object. As soon as I bent down I felt his dick prodding my entrance once again.

I whimpered and my breaths grew shaky as he entered with one swift thrust. “Leo!” I cried softly. “Ah-ah-ah, ugh! Ah-ah-ah, ugh! Ugh! Yeah! Ugh! Ah-ah—OH! Ah-ah!” He resumed his fast, slapping pace and all I could do was float along for the ride, my hips weakly rolling back against him. I was completely overwhelmed by the sensations. With every thrust, my mind fogged out even further until everything else had faded to the background it was just me and Leo. And Leo was making me feel incredible. And I never wanted it to stop. I completely lost it, my cum squirting out onto my chest and dripping down to the floor.

My top half went completely limp and just hung there. But Leo wasn’t done. My cries rose in pitch yet again as my older brother fucked me so hard that my shell was being repeatedly shoved against the banister. I’d just cum not five minutes earlier and I could already feel my loins tightening yet again. “Ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohhh…”

I came with a silent scream and another short burst of cum as the repeated stroking of my prostate became too much. My thighs trembled as Leo came inside of me for a second time. Leo allowed my clenching passage to milk him. He gathered me up in his arms, turning me around so that he could carry me once again. My head was reeling.

Shit…How many times is he gonna…

_“Individuals in heat will copulate repeatedly until the heat period is over. They may break between rounds or they may keep going for long bursts.”_

Though I’m not sure how much more I can take, I have to say that Leo’s hormones are starting to affect me, too. I know that even though I’m not sure I can take it, I won’t be able to refuse him another round.

Leo tosses me face-down on the bed and I try to turn around, but before I can, he leaps on top of me, his strong arms pressing me and pinning me to the bed. He pushes my legs together and then his dick lines up with my hole yet again, but this time he isn’t slow or gentle, he impales me with one, deep thrust. His pace doesn’t get any softer from there. Somehow, through my pleasure-hazed mind I realized that I was being mated. Leonardo was rutting me into the bed like an animal. His hands were pressing on my back, keeping me in one place while his hips pumped harshly and erratically, making me cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. I screwed my eyes shut.  A few tears trickled down my cheeks.

_Fuck, his dick is so fucking big!_

Leo came with a grunt, and I felt his seed shooting up and then dribbling through the inside of my ass and I whined desperately. That time it wasn’t enough to push me over the edge. “Leo! Leo, please! Fuck me! Please Leo! Yours! I’m yours!” I begged, desperate for release.

He paused, his dick still buried within my stretched hole. Suddenly, his weight on my back disappeared and the next thing I knew I was being dragged to the foot of the bed. He arranged me with my torso on the bed, my legs off the end where he could easily adjust them. I rolled over before he could stop me, determined to actually see him this time. He frowned a little, but accepted the shift, moving to stand between my obscenely spread legs. “Ah…” I moaned as he slid inside my burning passage.

Seeing the lust, the desire, the possessiveness, the…care in Leo’s eyes proved to be a major turn on. At first Leo’s strokes in this position were long, hard, and deliberate, but they were slowly growing frantic once again. He reached out and wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me upwards.

I moaned as I got a glance of his dick sliding into my ass before instinctually wrapping my legs around his waist. He pulled me up so that I was once again sitting on his dick, only this time he was actually thrusting up into me. I whimpered, whined and moaned as I hung onto Leo’s neck to keep from falling backwards. Leo’s hands came up to fondle my thighs before he actually began lifting my hips and guiding me back down onto his cock. I gasped over and over and over as my center of bliss was stimulated. My skin was covered in sweat from the exertion. I tried to bounce my hips as best I could, but I was so worn from the other three rounds…Leo growled and I could tell that he was once again falling to the hormonal stimuli of his rut. He shoved me up against a wall and I cried out as the pain of my shell scraping so harshly against the wall only further fueled my arousal. “Leo…” I moaned. Leo whined as he thrust into me as hard as he could. It wasn’t enough.

He pulled out and lowered me to the ground, rolling me back on my carapace and re-entered me with a ramming thrust that hit my prostate dead on. My eyes went wide and I screamed. Leo kept fucking me even harder until I absolutely could not take anymore and I came with a scream of Leo’s name that echoed through the house.

The world went blurry. I could feel Leo’s cum spilling out of me onto the floor and all I could think was: _Fuck…_

When I woke up there was sunlight shining in through the bedroom window. “What the—?” I blinked sleepily. “How long have I been—?”

“Depends on what time we got here.”

Every muscle in my body tensed and I shot up in bed, craning my neck to look at him. He slowly stood and moved out from the dark corner he was sitting in. Unfortunately for me, after the previous days’ activities, sitting up wasn’t such a good idea. I hissed through my teeth and fell back onto the bed.

Leo shot forward and sat on the bed beside me. His frown was deep and his eyes were bright with pain and worry.

I blinked slowly. “Are you…?”

“I don’t know.” He answered slowly. “But I don’t think so. Even while you were asleep I had to fight to keep my hands off you.”

I smiled wanly at him. “I’m flattered.” I reached out and tried to grab his hand, but he yanked it out of my reach. “What’s wrong?”

Leo’s face was grim. “Raph—I—I had…we had sex. I hurt you. And—and I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself from doing it again.”

This time I forced myself all the way up, my jaw clenching hard as I tried my best not to show how much it hurt. “You didn’t hurt me, Leo.” I leaned forward heavily and grabbed his hands.

He looked at me with sad eyes. “Don’t try to spare my feelings, Raph. You can’t tell me that you aren’t…” Leo grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. I whimpered as I was reminded of my sore legs and backside.

I leaned against my older sibling and he grabbed my hips to keep me from toppling. He looked down into my eyes and I looked up into his.

“Raph…” His hand stroked my cheek softly. “There has to be some way to keep me from hurting you.”

I shook my head and leaned in closer to him. “Leo…you really didn’t hurt me! I know that you probably won’t believe me but…I enjoyed last night.”

“Raph, you don’t have to—”

I closed the distance between us and smashed my lips on his. His muscles tensed and I pulled away quickly, afraid that if I didn’t he’d push me away. I leaned against his chest, hiding my face from his questioning gaze. “I-I love you Leo. Like…more than a brother.” I murmured.

He went stock still for a good thirty seconds before his hands gripped my arms tightly and pushed me away. My heart clenched in my chest. I turned away, trying to prevent my brother from seeing the tears in my eyes. But before I could pull away, a hand on my wrist yanked me back.

“…How long have you felt this way?”

“Too long.” I replied, looking down and away from him.

A soft kiss to my forehead made me stare up at him in awe. He smiled and blushed a little. “Looks like we were both afraid to share what was in our hearts.” Hope blossomed in my chest as I stared deep into his bright, loving eyes. Leo’s hands raked down my sides and I shivered with anticipation. “I love you too, Raph.”

My answering smile was one of pure joy and I pounced on my older sibling, pinning him to the bed and pressing a passionate kiss to his lips. He groaned and when we pulled away his expression was grave. “Raph…I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to control…”

I silenced him. “I know. Don’t worry. I promise, I want this as much as you do.”


End file.
